New Star
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Tony's lacking a Christmas present for Ziva. Then he's got the perfect thing.


**A/N: My first attempt at a Tiva. Being fifteen, this is sort of hard. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS.**

* * *

_**New Star**_

Tony heard the doorbell on the edge of his subconscious. He got up with a groan from the lists of Christmas gifts he still had to come up with.

He had McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer taken care of. Vance was getting a gift collectively from everyone at the agency. Which left Tony with Ziva as the only one left on his list.

"What?" he asked, the door thrown open. And he stared down at a young freshman who was suddenly cringing away from the man who reeked of booze after a long night of working case after case day after day.

"I'm a freshman at-"

The boy at the door couldn't even finish his routine sentence before he was cut off by the somewhat drunk man ripping the catalog from his hands and flipping it over, staring at the piece of sparkling silver jewelry that caught his eye. He stared at it, stroking his chin with a thoughtful look. His eyes analyzed it, seeing that it was near perfect.

"This one," he said quickly, immediately going to dig his wallet out of his back pocket. "How much?" He fished a wad of random bills from the leather that held the cash.

"It's-" began the highschooler, only to be cut off by Tony shoving bills into his face and showing him the picture. "I'll bring it in-"

"Just make sure you get it to me as soon as you can," said Tony. And he slammed the door in the young boy's face before slinking down into a chair to take another swig of a wine he had pulled out of a cooler in a closet.

It was almost a week later when the office party came around. Tony waited as long as he could for the freshman before leaving for work that morning. He went to work as he did everyday, gifts hidden in his backseat for the after party at the bar a couple of blocks down.

The workday ended, everyone except Gibbs headed down to the bar, the day seeming short without a case to work.

Tony gave Abby a new dog collar with her name etched into a metal plate on the front of it in big gothic looking letters for his favorite forensics expert. Ducky got a new obsidian scalpel, one that had been used by a famous doctor some time in the nineteen hundreds. Gibbs had been given his new NCIS coffee mug (which he already had eight or nine of) before they has left for the bar. Palmer got an Afro wig that he rocked around the bar, too drunk to care much. And for McGee: a pen. With some paper, of course.

"And what about me?" asked Ziva as Tony tipped back his bottle for another swig of whiskey that ran like fire down his throat. "Do you not have a gift for your partner?"

"It's not here yet," said Tony, running one hand through his dark hair. He tapped the glass he held, signaling for another shot of the stuff. "As soon as I get it, I'm going straight to your apartment to get it to you."

She smiled at him for a long moment, a little glitter in her eyes. Then she turned away to watch Palmer continue parading around the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand. She couldn't even begin to guess what Tony had gotten her. So she didn't try.

McGee just laughed at DiNozzo, figuring Tony had forgotten Ziva's Christmas present entirely.

Just outside Tony's apartment, as he walked towards the door, he spotted a kid standing in front of it. And he started babbling apologetically saying that he had been there all night waiting for the man to get back to give him his order. Tony shushed him up with a quiet twenty-dollar bill, wished him a merry Christmas, and sent the boy off back to his own apartment.

And the brunette agent made his way down the stairs and back to his car, hunkering down in the driver's seat as the hear kicked on and the engine revved up. Once it was heated and ready to go, Tony pulled the gearshift and set the tires on the road, heading for Ziva's apartment, just as he had promised.

The woman from Israel opened her door to find her partner standing there. He had his hands jammed into his pockets and was shuffling feverishly to try and get warm from the cold icy winds that had kissed his exposed skin. Ziva let him in, a smile on her lips that portrayed her amusement at the other agent's riled up antics.

"Told you I'd come," said Tony through chattering teeth. "Present had been sitting outside my door the whole time we were down at the bar drinking our lives away." A chuckle seized him for a moment before he could finally blink away the frost that coated his eyelashes and finally see Ziva.

Her hair was down, long and wavy from the snow that had turned it from perfect dry hair to somewhat messy curls. Her eyes were watching him intently, almost curiously like he was a puzzle she had to crack. His partner wore a tight turtleneck top that showed off every curve of her flawless body. Ratty, tattered jeans covered her legs, but that still didn't take away from her natural beauty.

And Tony took the small box he had been given by the freshman and held it out to Ziva, who took it with a quick smile as her partner watched with anticipation as she opened it to see a sparkling silver Star of David laying inside, a thin silver chain making it a necklace. She fingered the gold one that hid under her turtleneck, the one that rested at the base of her throat. She touched it and found the clasp, slowly reaching her other hand around to take off the gold star around her neck to replace it with the new star Tony had given her after placing the box down on the table.

Then she slowly reached for the box and pulled out the soft silver chain. Her fingers found the clasp and she placed it around her neck over her tight-fitting sweater, feeling it resting exactly where the other had. And she linked the ends of the chain together before straightening it out.

"Perfect," she said, admiring it for a moment before looking back at Tony, his lips already melting against hers before she could say anything more. Her arms automatically went up around his neck as his hands found the small of her back, pressing her tighter against his body. They hung in that moment, her fingers ending up in his hair as he fingered the waistline of her jeans. The new star that lay around Ziva's neck gave birth to a new love.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it would mean the world to me.**

**~Sky**


End file.
